


Something-Day

by megiax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Galentine's Day Exchange, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fydlexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote for @lovebuckybarnes on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something-Day

The elevator opened to a fairly common scene. It was definitely one which Darcy was used to seeing in the Tower, especially around lunch time. 

Clint was sat, cross legged in the middle of the floor with a multitude of plates, take out boxes and glasses around him.  Natasha was throwing grapes to Steve from across the room at a distance that meant they shouldn't have been able to make each shot perfect but hey, superheroes, man. There was Thor staring into the fridge as if it would answer all his life problems and a note stuck to the TV screen with Bruce's doctor writing. Darcy couldn't read it  (Doctor writing, even JARVIS was stumped by it) but she assumed it was an apology for missing family lunch on behalf of the science triplets considering they were all missing. 

"How's it going, Peacock?" Clint called from the middle of food-moat as Darcy walked past them, dropping a paper grocery bag on the long, curved sofa as she passed. 

"I think I preferred Pigeon, Hawkass" she quipped back and hopped over the back of the sofa, flopping down next to the bag she'd dropped. 

"You like being compared to a flying rodent?" Steve asked, eyebrow quirked at Darcy in humour. 

Darcy shrugged, "Pigeons aren't so bad. I hate peacocks, they strut about like they're these majestic fuckers because they've got some fancy feathers. Yeah, well guess what? I had a vajazzle for a week in college and I didn't boast about it." 

Clint and Natasha snorted loudly while Steve was trying to hide a smirk when Thor asked what a vajazzle was...Yeah, as funny as it sounded, Darcy wasn't feeling like being around for that conversation. Especially when she'd just admitted to having one. 

She slipped away as Clint pulled out his phone and started typing, no doubt searching for pictures of the aforementioned adorned vaginas. As long as he didn't use his super spy skills to somehow find a picture of her's she didn't care. 

Darcy left the room with a spring in her step and headed towards Tony's workshop. She hadn't been in the Tower for about a week, odds were that neither he nor Bruce had left it since she left. 

"Darcy!" 

She whirled around with a bright smile, throwing her arms out to her sides and running towards Sam. 

"Sam my man! Sam! The other man with a plan! Sammy!" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her own going around his waist. 

"You know, one nickname would have been sufficient, Dee." 

"Oh? That's not even the half of what I've got!" She smirked at him. "Come on Peregrine, let's walk and you can fill me in on what I've missed." 

Turns out, a lot happened in the week Darcy spent visiting an old college friend. Clint had introduced everyone to his new pal, Kate and instantly regretted it when she and Nat became instant friends. Apparently he now fears for his manhood whenever the two are together. 

Tony had blown up the coffee maker...again. Jane didn't actually realise Darcy was gone until the third day when the coat rack she'd been talking to didn't respond with a dick joke after Jane mentioned compensating for size...

"Oh, and Barnes has migrated out of hidey hole now" Sam shrugged as they entered the workshop. Darcy stopped in her tracks because what?! Barnes was out and about! 

"Why has nobody introduced us yet?!" Darcy wheeled around and slapped his arm. His very toned, hard arm...Hey, Darcy wasn't a blind woman, she could admire the aesthetics. There'd been a time when she'd considered doing more than just admire from a distance, before realising that oh okay Sam and Steve aren't platonic soulmates. And hell, had finding that out been a sight!

"Darce, wait-" Sam started but she was already asking JARVIS where she could find Mr Barnes. 

"Darcy, I believe that if you were to continue into Sir's workshop you would see Sergeant Barnes" JARVIS replied. 

"He's here?" Darcy beamed at Sam, "like, in the room, here?"

"I think your Dad's working on his arm...Darce, go easy on him yeah? Not sure he could handle you at your biggest."

Darcy lifted her hand and mimed turning a dial, turning herself down. 

"Now can you introduce me? Please!" Darcy begged, tugging on Sam's arm, attempting to pull him further into the workshop. He didn't budge, damn superheroes. 

Darcy pouted and fluttered her eyelids at him, obviously over the top, but it did the trick. Sam sighed and shook his head, laughing.  

"Come on." 

He wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulders and lead her into the middle of the workshop. 

She saw Bruce first, giggling into his fist like he was trying hard not to. He'd make eye contact with Rhodey, who was also struggling to contain his laughter, and start chuckling all over again. Pepper leant against the back wall, watching over them with a fond look in her eyes while Tony pursed his lips and glared at the metal arm he was working on. The metal arm that was attached to a very stoned looking Winter Soldier. 

"Darcy?" Rhodey asked, looking up from making Bruce laugh and beaming towards her. "Thank God you're back, this cake won't keep forever you know!" 

"You bought me cake?" She squealed and ran into his arms, suddenly forgetting her excitement of meeting Barnes.

"I'm not going to forget my best girl on Something-Day am I?" He smirked and scrubbed her head with his fist, then tucked her under his arm. Tony rolled his eyes at the pair. 

"You two and that damn tradition" he muttered, then closed a panel on Barnes' arm. "Every year!" 

"Well, it wouldn't be a tradition if it weren't every year, would it?" Darcy snarked and flicked Tony on the ear. He flinched, his elbow connected with Barnes' stomach. Bucky gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, but sat up soon enough, giggling. It only made Bruce laugh more. 

"Woah, sorry dude, but this guy has been talking crap about Something-Day all my life, he deserved a flick" Darcy smiled at Barnes and sent Tony a wink. So, Darcy may have been a lonely teenager and never has any valentines. Yes, her father may have always had many women to spend the day (and night) with. So what if her Uncle Rhodey stepped in and became her Valentine every year? 

Barnes stared at Darcy with an incredibly goofy smile, his tongue almost lolling out of his head like a puppy.  

"Damn Bruce, what's he on?" Sam asked, noticing at the same time as Darcy, the glazed look in his eye. 

"A large dose of an organic drug that numbs pain, the arm is directly fused with his nervous system" Bruce shrugged "He's been talking nonsense all morning, you should get JARVIS to play you the video. What's Something-Day?"

"Something-Day is the better version of Valentines Day! I was a pretty lonely kid, so Rhodey brought me chocolate, cake and ice cream and we watched zombie films all day while Dad wined and dined the ladies. It seemed weird calling my uncle my Valentine so we renamed it...only we never figured out a good enough name" Darcy explained, pleased that Bruce and Sam didn't mock her like Tony did. He forgot that most of the surfaces in his workshop were reflective, she could see him making faces at her behind her back. 

Suddenly, something was wrapped around Darcy's middle and she was jerked to the side. Before she even managed to let out a series of (what would have been) impressive Yiddish expletives, she found herself sitting sideways in the lap of the very man she'd not so long ago, begged Sam to introduce her to. 

"Doll, you'll never be without a Valentine again" he winked, squeezing her waist where his hand rested. 

"Barnes, you better kiss me while you can" she smirked, remembering the fact that her Father, Tony 'Iron Man' Stark, and her Uncle, James 'War Machine' Rhodes, were stood behind her. She figured a lot of shovel talks would be coming his way soon, and she wanted a taste of the goods before they scared him off. 

"Anytime doll" he said, that goofy grin still on his face. Darcy figured it wasn't as due to Bruce's drug as they thought, it was more because he'd just found his soulmate.


End file.
